


A Good(e) Sibling

by soleilwrites



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, its only adam/reader if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilwrites/pseuds/soleilwrites
Summary: You return home after finding out that your little brother is missing.
Relationships: Adamus Sutekh/Reader, Sam Goode/Reader, Sam Goode/Sibling!Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Good(e) Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this at some point.. lmk if you feel the same
> 
> ✰’s = time skip

This is one of those times that you don’t regret going to a university close to home. 

A week and a half ago your mom had called you telling you that you had to get back to Paradise immediately. She sounded very upset and you knew something bad had happened. 

Turns out everyone thought your younger brother was affiliated with a terrorist. Great. You knew he was a little bit weird, back in school you always had to stand up for him, and you may have gotten in a couple of fights because of it, but your brother was _not_ a terrorist. 

You’re not sure what your nerdy little brother was doing at the school when it was destroyed. You also weren’t sure what was going on with this John Smith guy, but you were sure that you were worried about your little brother. 

You’ve spent so many hours over the past week in your brother’s room, desperately trying to figure out what had happened, and why he was gone. So far you’ve come up with zilch. 

“Where are you Sam..” you ask yourself, going through the papers on his desk for probably the hundredth time. It was just like your father all over again.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ 

You wake up to your mom yelling, and loud noises. You must’ve fallen asleep in your brother’s room while going through his stuff. _Wait_ – is that _gunfire_?

You jump up and run downstairs. 

You get to the back door just in time to see your brother and a boy, who you assume is John Smith, climb out of a bunker in the ground… Since when did you guys have a bunker? 

Your mom is yelling for your brother but he just tells her he loves her and runs off.

Your mom just stood there. But you weren’t gonna let him get away that easy. He had gotten to the woods by now, so you figured you’d have the best luck finding him in your car. So without saying anything to your mother you grabbed your keys and drove off.

You drove around paradise for hours, hoping that you would just catch a glimpse of your brother and be able to talk to him. But you were going in circles now, and your eyes were getting heavy, so you were forced to go back home.

When you got home you climbed into your bed, and despite being extraordinarily tired, you tossed and turned all night, replaying what you had seen in the backyard. The bunker… Sam and John… Gunfire… these thoughts plagued your mind almost all night.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ 

Eventually, you must’ve fallen asleep, because you woke up the next afternoon. 

You walked around your house like a lost Victorian ghost the whole day, all of the all-nighters finally hitting you in one big wave of exhaustion. 

That evening, while you were sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket staring at nothing, there was a knock at the door.

You’re pretty sure you never moved that fast in your life. 

Although you weren’t expecting to see your father on the other side.

“Y/N!” Your father enveloped you in a hug. Shocked, it took you a second to hug back. 

“Dad? What– what are you doing here?”

“I heard about what happened to the school, I’m here to make sure you and your brother and mother are okay.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Where have you been?”

Sighing, your father replied vaguely, “It’s a long story..”

You gave a look for him to continue talking. But he got distracted by something behind you, “Patricia!” 

“Y/N, go back upstairs,” your mother says sternly.

“No fucking way. I need answers from him just as much as you do, mom,” you reply, crossing your arms.

Your father rubs his eyes, “Where’s Sam, I might as well get it all over with all at once.”

“Sam’s missing.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he ran off with some kid named John Smith,” you reply.

Running his hands through his hair, your father says, “Well let me explain where I’ve been to the two of you then, maybe things will make more sense after.”

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ 

As soon as the words “alien abduction” came out of your father’s mouth, your mom had kicked him out of the house, telling him that if he ever came back your stepfather would kill him. 

But you wanted to hear what your father had to say. So you had grabbed a bag and left with him.

As you and him left the house, you asked him where you were going, he said he had a friend waiting in his car. 

“Friend?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story.”

“Ok, well I can drive if you guys are too tired,” you say.

“Oh no, we’re not leaving yet, I need to get something from my workshop.”

“Workshop? Is that the bunker?”

“How did you know?” your father looks at you confused.

“When Sam came back last night him and his friend went down there.”

“Hmm.”

You were at the car now, your father was grabbing some bags from the backseat when he said, “Adam, come on, grab your bag, we’re going to spend the night here.”

A tall guy around your age emerges from the passenger side of the car, he has black hair and angular features. His dark eyes land on you and he almost immediately looks away. His bashfulness makes you grin.

“This is Adam, Adam, this is Y/N, my oldest.” Adam straightens up and holds out a hand to you. You shake Adam’s hand, asking, “How did you two meet?”

“Adam is the one who rescued me from my imprisonment,” your father replies, clapping Adam on the back.

“Oh, cool,” you say, still not fully informed on what had happened to your father.

The three of you walk back towards the house, and when you get there you sneak back inside to grab some pillows and blankets.

When you get back outside, your arms full of blankets, pillows, and a couple snacks you grabbed at the last minute, your father is waiting for you in the backyard next to the opening to the bunker. Adam must already be down there.

“Here, let me take those… Adam!” your father, now holding the supplies, yells down at the boy, when he sees Adam appear in the light below you he says, “Catch!” while promptly dropping the supplies down the hole.

You hear a _**hmph**_ and immediately assume that Adam did not catch a single item. And you were right, when you climbed down the ladder and reached the bottom there was Adam, hair ruffled, and blankets and pillows everywhere. You try to stifle your laughter.

“Sorry,” Adam says quietly while picking up some pillows. You just brush it off saying a quick “Don’t worry about it,” and help him pick up the stuff. 

Your father reaches the bottom of the ladder just as you pick up the last blanket, “Don’t worry, I didn’t drop the snacks,” he says triumphantly holding up the food you brought from the house. 

You roll your eyes and begin looking around, the place is a mess, there are papers everywhere and– oh my god, is that?– Holy shit that’s a skeleton! “What the _fuck_?” you exclaim involuntarily. The skeleton is huge, it’s at least 8 feet tall and you cannot believe what you are seeing. Your father follows your line of sight to see what you were so shaken up by and when he sees it he’s just as surprised, “Oh no…” 

Adam, who has been stone faced since the blanket incident, looks at your dad and asks, “Do you know who that is?”

“Who? Don’t you mean _what_ that is?”

Adam just waits for your father’s response; “I… I don’t think I do… Let me think.”

Your curiosity overpowers your fear and you step towards the body to analyze it. It looks exactly like a human skeleton except much bigger. When you conclude that there is nothing else off about it except for the size you return back to your father and Adam.

“Pittacus… Pittacus… Pittacus Lore! He was an Elder from Lorien!”

“Lorien?” you ask.

“A planet a couple light years away, he came to me to help his people. The Mogadorians had attacked and the Loric had sent some kids to Earth, it was my job to help them get situated on Earth. The Mogadorians were the ones who kidnapped me, they thought I knew more about the Loric…”

“Who are the Mogadorians?” you ask, now genuinely intrigued.

“They’re my people, we came from the planet Mogadore, we destroyed Lorien, killed all of its people, and now my people are hunting the Loric, eventually my people will take over Earth too.” Adam interjects. You raise your eyebrows in surprise.

“Adam isn’t like them though, he is on our side, he rescued me, and he wants to help save the Loric, and help the humans win this war,” your father clarifies.

“Yes,” Adam agrees.

Your face relaxes at this, “So why did you actually come back? If you had really come to see us you would’ve left already.”

“The Mogs, they did experiments on me and my memory. Now there are pieces of my memory missing, I thought if I came back here, and looked through some of my notes, I would be able to get some of it back.”

“Oh, well then, let’s get started.”

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ 

You wake up the next morning on the floor of the bunker, you don’t remember falling asleep, but you do remember sorting through your father’s notes for hours. 

You hear a rustling and look over to see that Adam is already awake, he’s reading from a journal that you guys must have missed last night. As you’re stretching your arms you accidentally knock over a pile of paper from last night. This startles Adam and you grimace as your father stirs awake.

“What time is it?” your father says groggily.

“6:45,” Adam replies, looking at a phone in his hand.

“We should get going,” your father replies with a yawn.

“Did you find what you needed?” you ask.

“No, but we’re probably not going to find it here, plus I believe we have a more pressing matter.” You look at him confused. “Your brother. He’s still missing.”

Shit. Sam. You totally forgot. 


End file.
